


My Running Feet Could Fly

by LydiaArgent



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Season 4, spirit world vacation fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaArgent/pseuds/LydiaArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami finally get to spend some time together in the spirit world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Running Feet Could Fly

“So, I, um…”

Asami turned Korra’s hand over in her own, tracing the lines and scars, determined to learn them like a blueprint. “Yes?”

Korra kept her gaze intent on their campfire, the strange, unstable shades of the spirit world turning her blue eyes almost lavender. Asami couldn’t quite tell in the low light, but she was pretty sure Korra was blushing. She reached up and tugged at a piece of Korra’s hair.

“Hey, Korra. This is me.”

Korra turned to face Asami, smiling now, tucking her knees up on the convenient rock they were using as a seat.

“Yeah, I know. It’s pretty awesome.”

Asami raised an eyebrow, undistracted. Korra sighed and blew her growing bangs out of her eyes.

“Um. I guess I don’t exactly know what I’m doing, here.”

“Here in the spirit world? I think you mostly have everything spirit-related sorted out,” Asami started, before she caught the Korra’s exasperated look. “— and that is not what you meant.” She paused for a moment, thinking, and kept getting caught on the most obvious option. “Wait, do you mean you don’t know what you’re doing because I’m a girl?”

“No! Well, maybe that’s why it took me forever to realize what was going on, but mostly no. I mean, I’m also a girl, so I think I pretty much have the practical side of things figured ou—” Korra said, starting to laugh. Asami smacked Korra’s knee and told herself firmly that she is twenty two years old, and definitely shouldn’t be feeling so much warmer than could be accounted for by the fire.

“Well, I’m glad that’s not worrying you.”

Korra shrugged, and took each of Asami’s hands in hers, palm to palm. Asami liked the way that her own hands were bigger, overall, but Korra’s were more obviously stronger.

“I meant that I haven’t been involved with anyone in a really, really long time. I feel like I’ve grown so much over the last three years, in ways I never, ever could have thought of, but it’s all made me a better person. A better Avatar.” Asami had to bite her tongue to keep herself from telling Korra that she would rather that Korra had been the worst Avatar in the world than go through all of that pain, but it’s not really true, and definitely not helpful. “And after all that, I still don’t know how to date like a grown-up. Mako and I broke up when I was 18, for crying out loud!”

“I really hope you don’t think that my life was all whirlwind romance while you were getting well,” Asami said dryly.

Korra shrugged. “I don’t know, you’re kind of amazing. Like, crazy amounts of smart and gorgeous. Why wouldn’t you date a little bit? Oof!” Korra let out a huff of air when Asami dragged her down onto the rock, pulling Korra into the circle of her arms.

Korra propped herself up, elbows on either side of Asami’s chest. “What was that for? Not that I mind,” she added, sliding over to drape herself more completely over Asami.

“To answer your first question, I was a little bit busy rebuilding my business to think at all about romance.” She considered mentioning the single, ill-fated dinner, during which she couldn’t stop comparing the woman across from her unfavorably to Korra, then worrying about how Korra’s recovery was coming along, then thinking about the way Korra had used to laugh when she fought, so distracted that she could barely follow the one-sided flow of conversation. She’d pled food poisoning half an hour in. But Korra carried more than her share guilt around, and Asami wouldn’t have her blaming herself for anything else completely out of her control.

“To answer the second,” she paused to tuck Korra’s bangs behind her ear, letting her fingers linger against her neck, “you are incredible sweet, and I wanted to hug my girlfriend.”

Korra broke into a grin, and dipped her head to press her lips to Asami’s for a long, light moment.

While Asami was still blinking her eyes back open, Korra rolled off but stayed pressed to Asami’s side, head pillowed against her shoulder. “I guess we could never date like normal people anyway,” Korra admitted cheerfully.

Spirits soared above them, powered by manifold wings and legs and graceful things Asami didn’t have a name for. She pressed a kiss to Korra’s hair and pulled her in close.

“I would never want to.”


End file.
